A Life Worth Saving
by SPN221B
Summary: When an encounter with a plane sends Blades and Dani falling, it's up to the youngest member of the team and Chase to save them. One shot. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to break this into chapters, but I couldn't figure out a way how to. So thanks for reading this and enjoy!**

* * *

"Blades, take me up higher. I still can't see the fire dad was talking about. If I can't find it I can't tell Heatwave and Kade where to go!" Dani yelled at Blades.

"Why can't someone else take you?" Blades asked Dani.

"Cause all the other bots are doing something else and only you can fly. Besides I thought you had gotten over your fear of heights. Dani answered clearly annoyed.

"That was just for a day!" Blades said nervously. "And besides Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were here. I had to be brave!"

"Then pretend they still are here and fly higher!" Dani shouted.

"Could you two work just together and find that fire? It's spreading fast!" Cody said through the com link.

"I would if Blades would fly higher!" Dani said glaring at Blades.

"And so would I if you would be a little nicer!" Blades said defiantly.

"What is your guys' problem today? Dani, Blades look out!" Cody shouted seeing an airplane coming right at them.

They both looked up at the same time. Dani tried to control Blades, but it was to late. They both screamed as the airplane hit them head on and Blades started to go down.

"Cody! Get... quick... help!" Dani shouted through the com link before the signal went dead.

"Dani! Wait! Dad an airplane hit Blades and now they've gone down in the middle of the ocean!" Cody shouted to his father.

"We're on it. Do you have coordinates?" Chief asked.

"No! They were fighting and I didn't get them to give them to me. But here is their last known position." Cody said downloading those coordinates as he spoke.

"Did they ever find the fire? Kade and Heatwave are waiting." Chief asked knowing that the fire was spreading quickly... To quickly. "Something has to be keeping it going. We just have to find out what. Was the other pilot okay?"

"The plane had no pilot, dad. It kept flying after the hit." Cody answered thinking back to the moment. "It looked like a piece of Doc Green's tec!"

"You sure son? We don't want to get who made that plane confused. How badly was Blades damaged?" He asked knowing how much damage Doc Green's tec could do and take.

"His blades were missing and his tail roders all bent up. I almost think someone planned it. But if it is Doc Green's tec why would he do that? Unless... It was stolen!" Cody shouted realizing what had happened.

"See if Doc Green is missing any tec. Chase, Boulder, Gramham, and I are going to go search for Blades and Dani, while Kade and Heatwave put out the fire. Boulder found the source of that fire just now." Chief said giving instructions to everyone. "Can you reach Dani on the com link? Maybe Blades?"

"Sorry dad, but no. Dani's last words were, "Cody! Get... quick... help!" other than that she said nothing." Cody said still wondering why Blades and Dani had been fighting in the first in the first place.

"Okay. We're off! We'll keep in touch. Over." Chief said turning off the com link.

"Dad! Wait! I wanted to know if I could come too." he mumbled as he said the last part.

He never got to help with the rescues. And now his sister and friend was out there and he knew nothing. He decided to call Kade and see if he could pick him up.

"Kade? You there?" Cody asked.

"Yeh, I'm here. What's up squirt?" Kade answered teasingly.

"Would you come pick me up after the fire's out? I'm at the firehouse." Cody said, crossing his fingers.

"Why sure. I'll be there in a few." Kade answered. "We're at the sight of the fire. Got to go."

"Okay. Bye." Cody said as calm as he could.

As soon as Kade turned off his com he jumped for joy. He finally was going to get to help on a mission.

"Hello Cody. Is it that time again?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Who's there?" Cody said spinning around to face the voice.

"I, my dear friend Cody, am your worst nightmare!"

"What do you mean by that?" Cody asked scared out of his wits.

"He means that he's not going to get you!" Heatwave yelled jumping in front of Cody.

"Get in Cody! We'll get you away from this freak." Kade shouted at Cody.

Cody toke no more prodding than that. He was in Heatwave faster than you could say Hello. Then, after he buckled in, Heatwave toke off. Chase just happened to be driving by when he saw Heatwave speeding.

"What in the allspark?" He asked Chief and then toke off racing himself.

That's when they saw the "voice" following them. Chief got worried. Why was that thing following his sons and team mate?

"Chase keep an eye on that thing. I doesn't look friendly." Chief told Chase.

"That's because, it's not. It tried to kidnap Cody!" Kade said confirming their thoughts.

"Cody! Are you alright son?" Chief asked Cody who was still scared.

"Yes, but I think that's what made Blades and Dani crash!" He shouted back.

"You could be right. At least in that case it wasn't Doc Green's tec." Chief answered his son. "And now it's trying to hurt my son. No way is it going to get to do that." He thought to himself.

So this whole time Boulder and Graham were still searching for Dani and Blades. They weren't having much luck. Little did they know that Blades oxygen tanks were running low and Dani was having trouble breathing.

"Just a little longer Dani. We're almost at the top. Just hold on." Blades said trying to swim.

With his blades gone and his tail rotors broken, it was really hard to swim. He was getting tired and was really scared. But he wasn't scared for him... he was scared for Dani. He didn't think he could go on if Dani died. That thought got him swimming even harder. They finally got to the top. He saw an island, but it was covered in palm trees. It wasn't Griffin Rock, but it would have to do.

"Dani, you can get out now." Blades said appearing on the screen all of them had.

He gasped. Dani wasn't breathing. He instantly knew he had failed. He had fought with Dani when it counted the most and looked where it had got him.

He couldn't believe it. After all he had done with her it was ended. Just because, of one silly fight.

"How could I be so stupid?" Blades asked himself wishing it was all just a nightmare and that he'd wake up in the firehouse.

And now he couldn't even fly to get help. To him it seemed hopeless. At least they wouldn't have to worry about him hurting anyone else. If they found him he would be kicked off the rescue squad. If they didn't he would die. He would rather die than be kicked off. It was the biggest dishonor ever for a rescue bot to be kicked off a squad.

"What am I to do? I could figure out how to build a boat, but my tail roders are messed up so I couldn't power it. I can't fly (as if that wasn't obvious). I could always wait for someone to find me, but it would be to late then. The ferry! Wait... I don't know what time it is or where I am so I wouldn't know when it would come by." Blades said.

He didn't want to be kicked off the squad, but he had to apologize to Chief and everyone else. That was more important than the squad. Way more important. He felt something cold behind him. It wasn't like ice cold or winter cold, it was like a cold look staring a hole in your back. He turned around... FAST.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Blades asked the figure.

The figure laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare Blades. Your worst."

"My worst nightmare just happened. Nothing is as bad as that."

"You sound so confident. Just like your friend Cody."

"If you've hurt Cody I'm going to KILL you. I've lost Dani. I'm not losing Cody too."

"No, nothing happened to him thanks to your dumb leader, Heatwave. I would like to have you do me a favor."

"What type of favor? I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, kill anyone."

"I need you to steal me the green gold from Griffin Rock's hall of inspiration. If you do that I will spare Dani's life. You see, she's not dead. Just in a very deep coma. Shake my hand if you agree. Before you do you need to know your life will be taken instead. What do you say?" Death (we will now call him death) asked, nudging Blades.

"I... I... I don't know." Blades answered.

"You have two days. I will be back for your answer and remember, her life is in your hands." Death said and disappeared.

Blades sank to his knees next to Dani and talked to her. "Dani, if you can hear me, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm confused right now and wish you would wake up. Just please wake up!" Blades cried.

Through a crystal ball Death watched him. He smiled. He now knew the answer Blades would give.

"I really don't care about the choice, just the jade." Death said and smiled. (Not the happy-go-lucky smile, the evil genius smile)

Blades sighed for the 1,956 time. He was so bored he was counting his sighs. The only other thing to do was make his choice. But it scared him to think he may have to betray his team. He sighed again.

"That's the 1,957 time. I have to find something to do! I could DIE counting sighs. Might as well check on Dani." He thought getting up from his spot by the shore line.

As he came back Blades stopped. There was something in the bushes. He walked towards it and something shot out. He wanted to follow it, but he didn't want to leave Dani. He knew his choice and he didn't care if he would betray his team, he was saving Dani. That's what counted... Right?

"I heard that you had made your choice." Death said behind him.

"What? How did you know? You were spying on me weren't you?" Blades said cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe. So do you want to tell me your decision or wait one more day? Your choice." Death asked.

"TOMORROW. I'll tell you tomorrow. We made a deal remember?" Blades said dealing his cards.

"Of course. I'll be back tomorrow." Death said and then disappeared.

"Well? Your choice?" Death asked impatiently.

"First I need to know how to get off this island."

"Fly. You are a helicopter."

"But my blades and tail roders..."

"Okay, what about them?" Death said, cutting Blades off.

"I CAN NOT FLY!" Blades shouted.

"Really?" Death answered and threw a cloud of dust in the air. "Try to now."

Blades transformed and tried to fly. Sadly he flew. He thought about asking how Death did it, but asked something else instead.

"Do I have your word that Dani will not die, get worse, and as soon as she is back on Griffin Rock she'll get better?" Blades asked, with the most confidence he could cough up.

"You have my word. So you'll steal the green gold and betray your team, for Dani's life?" Death asked holding out his hand.

"What is the green gold?" Blades asked not taking his hand yet.

"Jade. That is the green gold."

Blades hesitated. Then he took Death's hand and shook it, "Deal."

"Now go!"

Blades thought REALLY hard. He was trying to figure out how to tell the team his "mission".

"I can't escape without them seeing me. Too bad I can't just have the Mayor give it to me... Of course! The mayor! If he gives the jade to me, I wouldn't have to steal it. Should I ask? Wait... He can't know our secret." Blades thought.

Down below the clouds, under where Blades was flying, Cody was talking with Chase.

"We still can't find them. You know what? I miss Dani, but I miss Blades even more. Weird huh?" Cody asked Chase.

"Well it has been very worrying that Blades hasn't even been found. He is a little to big to miss." Chase said, with not even trying to cover his worry.

There was no point in hiding it. So why try? Blades, hearing the whole conversation, landed and transformed. When Cody saw him he jumped 5 feet.

"I wouldn't get to happy. I won't be here for long." Blades said, fully expecting the confused face he got.

"But, but, you just got here!" Cody stuttered, then realizing Dani wasn't with Blades. "Wait, where is Dani?"

"I can't tell you. Right now I need to talk to Heatwave and Chief. And as quick as possible." Blades said looking around quickly.

"Um, why? They're sort of busy." Cody asked.

"Uh, I shouldn't tell you. It's something only the other bots, Optimus, and Chief should know. Chase, could I just tell you and you pass it on to the others?" Blades said trying to face as little friends/team mates as possible.

"Yes. What is it?" Chase answered with a look towards Cody telling him to go inside.

When Cody was inside, Blades let loose. He told EVERYTHING to Chase.

"And that's why I need to get "green gold" also known as jade to save Dani. I just don't know how to get it. Are you mad at me yet?" Blades asked not looking at Chase.

"No. No I'm not. In fact I'm proud of you. You could have just stole the jade, but instead you came to the team for help. That takes strength and selflessness. I'm not sure I can help you, but Optimus can. Wait, let me guess... That's the last bot you want to talk to?" He asked knowing the answer.

Blades nodded. He was going to have to talk to Optimus, but he didn't want to.

"At least Chase isn't mad... yet." He thought.

"Well Heatwave and Chief is back. Would you like to talk to them?" Chase asked, breaking into Blades' thoughts.

"Why not? They can't be worse than Optimus." Blades answered.

"Who can't be worse?"

"Hi Heatwave."

"Blades? Where in the allspark have you been?"

"That's a good question, because I don't know myself."

"Blades, if you're here Dani is with you. Right?" Chief asked.

"Nope. He won't tell Chase or me." Cody "thought" a little to loud.

"Cody you were supposed to go inside. Don't tell me you heard the whole thing." Chase said shaking his head.

"Every word."

"Blades, is there something you would like to tell us?" Heatwave asked.

Blades took a deep breath and told the whole story again. But this time instead of a "you made a good choice talking to us" response, he got a "I'm going to kill you right here and now" response.

"You just left Dani on that island? Are you crazy? And then you just made a deal with Death/Satan? Did you even think about your team?" Heatwave yelled at Blades.

"Yes, I did. That's why I did it. Dani doesn't deserve to die. It was my own dumb fault we went down. So now I'm taking responsibility for it and doing what's right. If I hadn't thought about coming to the team for help, Dani would be on Griffin Rock right now and I who knows where." Blades yelled back at Heatwave.

This had been going on for hours. Chief could care less if Blades had come for help from the team. It was more that he would have stolen the jade. In fact he was proud that Blades had come for help. The yelling started again.

"You know what Blades?! Let's call Optimus and see what he thinks of this. That will be the FINAL answer!"

"Sounds good to me!"

So they called Optimus while the rest of the team got the info of what was going on from Chase and/or Cody.

"So Blades is doing this for Dani and Heatwave is mad at him? That makes absolutely no sense at all." Boulder asked, trying to confirm the information he was just given.

"Yep. Blades really doesn't want to explain this all to Optimus. He was hoping I could pass it up the chain of command." Chase answered, looking towards the bunker where, just a few minutes ago, yells were coming from all directions.

Blades and Heatwave walked out of the bunker. Whatever choice Optimus had made had not made Heatwave happy.

"So what did he say?" Chase asked.

"He should tell you." Blades answered. "He didn't even tell me what Optimus had told him. I would wait a few minutes though."

Chase looked once more at Heatwave. He didn't see how he could be mad at Blades. He had made the right choice. He could have betrayed the team. Instead he came for help. Chase made his choice.

"As the second one in command, I might as well talk to Optimus myself." Chase thought and went to the bunker.

"Hello Chase. What brings you here?" Asked a voice. (A/N:Can you guess who it is?)

"Where are you? WHO are you?"

"Just a little friend of Blades, named Death."

"You're the one who caused all this. I should kill you right now."

"And kill your friend Dani? Her fate lies in Blades and mines hands." Death snickered. "I would be careful what you do right now."

"Why you little..."

"Is this still Chase I'm talking to? Or some weirdo that's token over Chase? Hum?"

"Get away you freak." Chase answered.

"So some weirdo, huh?" Death laughed.

"What, do you want?" Chase said, trying to contain his anger.

"Well we need to talk. It's about your scaredy-cat friend Blades."

"If you do anything to Blades I swear I'll kill you."

"Shhh, shhh. I didn't do anything to Blades... Yet. So I didn't tell him this, but if he keeps trying to get help, Dani dies. Just tell him that for me, will you?"

Chase growled. He growled. He did the thing he had never done in his entire life. He GROWLED. (A/N: I think we got the point!)

"I guess. Is there ANYTHING else I should know?"

"Oh, yes." Death got very, very close to Chase's face. "Stop trying to help him, or Blades and Dani won't be the only ones dying."

DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

3/25/2015 Twelfth entry. 2:12 p.m.

I hate to break it to you guys, but I'm done with this story. I'm starting anew. I'll see you later. Bye!

DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

4/23/2015 Thirteenth entry. 11:31 a.m.

I have decided to continue. Hope you're happy. It's only been a month. :P Enjoy!

The next day Blades went missing. They searched EVERYWHERE for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Chase had a feeling he knew where Blades had gone, but he said nothing for the fear of Dani being killed.

Blades had gotten the jade he needed and had headed straight to the island. There was Dani, still breathing. Blades thanked Death for that little piece.

"I got the jade. Now give me Dani." Blades demanded.

"First give me the jade."

"We do it at the same time. Otherwise no jade." Blades stared at Death and thought, "Which also means, no Dani."

"Fine."

Death handed over Dani and then Blades handed the jade to him. As soon as the jade was out of his hands and Dani in them, he put her in his cockpit. Death smiled.

"It was nice working with you Blades. Now you can take her back to the island and remember. When she's put on the ground, she'll come out the coma and you will vanish. It was part of the deal." Death sneered.

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone who needs to get back home." Blades said and then transformed and flew off.

"Of course."

When Blades landed he was ready to cry. He knew he had to do this, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He took Dani out of the cockpit and looked around. No one was there. He laid Dani down on the sand near the dock and took one last look around. Then he disappeared. Five seconds later Dani was asking where am I. She quickly recognized her surroundings as was fully alert.

"Blades? Blades!" she yelled as she got up.

When she couldn't find him, she started to run to the firehouse. The Burns family and the bots jumped when Dani burst into the firehouse.

"Dani?!" they all shouted and braced her in a hug.

She wiggled free, confused. "What? It's only been a few hours."

They looked at her sadly and shook their heads. "Dani," Cody began. "You've been missing for six days."

"Six days?! But, I, no..." her voice trailed off in confusion, then regaining her composure said, "Well maybe I have, but the real question is where is Blades? I've searched everywhere for him and haven't seen an inch of him."

Everyone went silent and gulped. They had thought she would know where he was. Then they remembered what Blades had said yesterday. They all had thought they were making it up. Only Chase had known the truth. The bots backed up, letting the rest of the Burns family take this one. Cody, being the only human who had heard the full story, stepped forward. Everyone sat down and Cody then began the story. Only then, did he realized that this was his fault.

An hour later Dani was storming up the stairs to her room. No one stopped her. No one went after her. No one did because if they had just lost their best friend they would do the same thing. What they didn't know was that Heatwave was taking all of the blame. He was the one that hadn't believed Blades, the one who had doubted him, the one who had said no. While Heatwave took the blame, Cody knew whose fault it was... His. He remembered the figure chasing him. He had said he was his "worst nightmare", but Death said the same thing to Blades. If Cody had just surrendered Blades wouldn't be gone, Heatwave wouldn't be blaming himself, and Dani wouldn't be upset. This was his fault. His fault! Cody after thinking this got up and walked out of the firehouse. He saw Graham get up and look out the window at him. Cody mouthed the words "just going for a walk" and his brother nodded. Once he was out of the sight of the firehouse, he broke into a run.

He kept running till dawn. He wanted to get as far away from his team and family as possible. It was the only way he could guarantee that he would never hurt anyone again. They would never find him. He would make sure of that. And never again would anyone die because of him. Never. He would miss them and he knew they would miss him, but sometimes you had to find out which was more important. Your loyalty to your family or your team? In this case his family was his team, so team won. As he paid his way on the ferry, he looked back at Griffin Rock one last time.

"Bye everyone. I'll never forget you." Cody said with a grim smile.

And as he watched the island fade off in the distance he could've sweared that he saw Blades waving. "And I'll never forget you Blades. Never."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Keep your eye out for the sequel!**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
